


2 Idol and Fan

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Discussion of underage not actual underage activity, Journalist Castiel, M/M, Mild Language, Model Dean, Rock Star Dean, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had followed the career of Dean Winchester since before he was a star.  Once the request for an interview floated to his desk he had to personally interview him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Idol and Fan

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose the underage warning because I know that even the slightest mention can rub people the wrong way. Castiel does not meet Dean until he is of age but he idolized him before he was considered legal. There is NO discussion of under age sex or anything like that but I like to cover my ass just in case.
> 
> This turned out a lot longer than I expected with writing it one day. Not sure how that works but just wanted to put that out there. Hope you enjoy!

Cas rushed around his room as he tried to find his one designer shirt.  Cas found it stuffed in the back of his closet.  He sat up the ironing board and while he waited for iron to heat he checked to make sure his straighter was plugged in.  Cas brushed his teeth and finished his hair then went back to the shirt.  He laid it out and took the iron to it only to get a surprise.

“GABE!”

Of course his brother was not at home to be yelled at for his use of the iron to make a grilled cheese.  Cas lifted the ruined shirt and knew that he did not have time to try to salvage it.  He sighed and went back to his closet.  He glanced at his watch with a groan and just grabbed the first shirt he saw.  Cas slipped on his shoes as he buttoned up and grabbed his satchel. 

Cas arrived at the restaurant still early.  He threw up a silent prayer of thanks and got out his car.  He slung his bag over his shoulder and took confident steps up to the building.  As he reached the door a gust of wind blew against him and he knew he had taken time on his hair for no reason.  With a sigh Cas walked into the restaurant.

“Welcome to Abaddon’s.  How many?”

“Reservation under Serpent in the Garden Publications,” Cas smiled politely.

“Oh yes.  We have the garden room cornered off for you and Mr.,” she looked back down, “Apollo.”

“Thank you.  There is a wifi connection available correct?” Cas followed her.

“Yes of course.  The password will be on your menu,” she replied cheerfully.

“Very good.”

Cas followed her silently through the private seating to the left back to the rooms  that only had windows to see outside. He nodded and took his seat.  Cas pulled out his laptop and accessed his list of questions that had been provided.  When the server came in he ordered for himself to have his meal out of the way by time his client showed.

Cas finished his soup and salad and had the table cleared before his client showed.  He tried to swallow down his nerves.  He had assigned himself to his number one favorite celebrity and hoped he would not embarrass himself.  Cas had not needed to do any research for once because he had followed his career since the beginning.  Cas talked himself through his questions and took a deep breath.  As soon as he relaxed the door opened. Cas jumped up and almost knocked his water over. 

“Mr. Winchester so glad you could make it,” Cas did not reach out for his hand because he knew already that Dean would not shake it.

“Oh,” Dean removed his sunglasses and tucked them in his inner jacket pocket, “hello,” he held out his hand.

Cas’ eyes went wide but he slowly reached out his hand glad he had taken a moment to run and wash them after he had eaten.

“I had them leave the menu for you.  I’m sure they will return shortly.”

“You are C. Novak?” Dean’s eyes traced over every inch of Cas’ body, “I was expecting a female.  Gabriel said Cassy would be doing the interview.”

“Sorry about the mix up.  He calls me Cassy but my name is Castiel or Cas as most people call me,” Cas licked his lips and tried not to look down at his hand that Dean had yet to let go.

“Castiel.  Sounds magical.  I like it,” Dean rubbed his thumb across the back of Cas’ hand before he dragged his fingers gently across his palm.

“Um,” Cas swallowed and hoped the shiver that dashed over him was not visible, “I appreciate you setting time aside for us at Serpent in the Garden Publications.”

“Not a problem at all.  You guys are everywhere and I want to be everywhere,” Dean smirked as he took his seat.

“I’ll be typing as we go so if I am not making eye contact I do not mean to be rude.  I’ve also got a recorder that I’ll use to be able to go back and fill in anything I may miss or need more detail on later.  Is this all alright with you?”

“Yes with one modification?” Dean’s lips turned up mischievously.

“Of course.”

“After you ask me a question I can ask one of you.  Unless your question calls for a follow up question.”

“I,” Cas looked down at his lap then back up, “I’m not sure I understand.”

“Just agree to it sweetheart.”

“Alright.  I am turning on the recorder now.”

“Okay.”

Cas hits record unsure what would actually be recorded, “this is senior editor of Serpent Castiel Novak interviewing Dean Winchester on the 21st of April. Dean, is it okay if I call you Dean?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.  Dean you started off as one of the youngest celebrities out there that can claim they have been at the top for three different categories.  How does it feel to be exceptional in acting, singing and modeling?”

“Well Cas it feels like ice water in Hell.  Refreshing, extraordinary, and cool.  I couldn’t believe it when it all started happening.  I was always told that talent was not a thing you were born with so I took my time to hone my crafts.  Who knew such a pretty face could get so far?” Dean winked.

“I did,” Cas looked up with wide eyes, “sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”

“But it was honest.  What do you mean you did?” Dean leaned forward.

“Oh I see your guest has arrived,” the cheerful waiter returned, “what can I get you to eat this afternoon?”

“Oh uh,” Dean shook his head and grabbed the menu.

Castiel paused the recorder.

“I’ll have,” Dean glanced over the menu and listed off the first few items that caught his attention, “and a bottle of whatever red is the house special.”

“Thank you.  I’ll be back shortly.”

Castiel waited a moment then turned the recorder back on.

“Where were we? Oh yes, what did you mean by that?”

“I may have followed your career since Kids in Sketch.  You’re a few years younger than I am and the show was very popular.  I liked you and I have followed you since.”

“Wow.  Really?  KIS?” Dean ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, “next thing you know you’ll be saying you liked my European only album release.”

“You’ve had better work.  It was very poppy and not true to yourself but back then you were doing what made money and your parents signed off on,” Cas shrugged.

“You’re for real?” Dean stared at him for a moment then began to laugh, “holy crap you really did follow my very beginning.  That’s interesting to say the least.  My turn for a question.”

“I suppose it is.”

“Hmm,” Dean made a show of thinking of a question even though Cas was pretty sure he had them all lined up, “what do you like for breakfast?” his eyes darkened.

Cas’ mouth fell open at the implication, “I usually do eggs, fruit and toast or a muffin.”

“I can manage that,” Dean replied with a devilish grin.

“Do you have a preference or favorite area to work in?” Cas settled his mind as he typed.

“I prefer music because it’s something that comes from within me and it’s personal.  I write my own music nowadays so it’s like therapy for me.”

“Was it hard performing other peoples music?” Cas’ fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard as he glanced over to Dean.

“At first it wasn’t because I didn’t realize I had an option but now when I look back on it I see how smothered I was.  Though, what the hell would I have had to sing about at 12 and 13?”  Dean chuckled, “are you a blanket hog?”

“Sometimes.  Your last album went straight to the top of the charts.  The first single off of it was a duet with Bela.  How did that come about?”

“Everyone knows that story so I’m not answering it.  Are you single?”

Cas looked up at him.  Dean’s eyes bore into him and left him stunned for a moment.  Cas cleared his throat and stopped the recorder.  He had not been reading Dean wrong.

“I’m just a journalist.”

Dean reached over and hit record, “a journalist that knew to wear a royal blue shirt with strips of other shades of blue to make your eyes pop.  I like your look.  It isn’t off the rack but it isn’t precisely tailored or labeled.  I like that its original and very you.  You have your own style.  Most people try to dress to impress me with different designers and all that.  I don’t care about that shit.  I get paid to wear certain names so I have to.  I like honesty and you came here completely you.  It’s refreshing and downright sexy.”

“My brother used the iron to make a grilled cheese and it ruined my only designer shirt I was going to wear,” Cas watched Dean.

“Huh,” Dean nodded, “but you didn’t run out to get another.  You made the decision that you were good enough.  So now answer the question?”

“I _am_ currently on the market.”

“Good to know,” Dean winked.

The questions continued on the back and forth until Cas had concluded his list.  Cas paused when Dean’s food arrived.  Cas was shocked by how much personal information he had given just because Dean had asked.  He had idolized him so much that he felt comfortable with their conversation.

“Well those were all the questions I had for you.  I appreciate your time so much,” Cas turned off the recorder once they were finished and packed up.

“I’m not finished.  Now that the pesky device is gone I can get to the good questions.”

“I should really be going,” Cas moved to stand.

“Nuh uh,” Dean pulled him back into his seat, “are you attracted to me?”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Cas huffed teasingly.

“Do you spit or swallow?”

“Depends on the person,” Cas licked his lips.

“Me?” Dean moved his chair around the table.

“I don’t know I haven’t had the opportunity,” Cas’ hand flew to his mouth and his eyes went wide.

Dean smirked, “if given the opportunity would you take it?”

Cas cleared his throat, “as long as there’s been more than one date then yes.  I don’t do anything on the first date,” he felt the sweat drip cold down his back as he tried to maintain his air of confidence.

“Does this count as a date?”

“No.  My job paid for lunch and it wasn’t my choice of place or yours.  It’d be somewhere we agreed on and one of us would pay.”

“So what are you doing for dinner?”

“You are making me anxious.”

Dean’s smiled faltered and he took Cas’ hand.

“I don’t mean to.  I’m sorry.  I am very interested in you.  You look up to someone younger than you and that’s weird to me for some reason but you’re brilliant and funny.  I can’t do better than that.”

“I’m not a super model or actor.  Shouldn’t you be looking for them?” Cas looked away from Dean’s intense stare.

“No.  I want you.”

“You have a thing for older men don’t you?” Cas smiled playfully.

“Possibly but you’re also something else you know?”

“We’ll do dinner tomorrow and go from there,” Cas licked his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Dean leaned into him.

“I’m technically on the clock so that may not be a good idea,” Cas whispered as he leaned forward.

“Your eyes are extraordinary.  I could get lost in them if given the chance.”

“You’re never this sappy.”

“I am,” Dean lifted Cas’ hand to his lips and kissed it softly, “with the right person.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“I should,” Cas blinked rapidly and stood, “um, go.  Yes I need to go.”

“Of course,” Dean shook his hand, “it was a pleasure meeting you.”

“You as well.  I’ll send you an email with plans for tomorrow.”

“Yeah.  I’ll see ya Cas.”

 

Cas sat in his car outside of his office and tried not to hyperventilate.  He wasn’t sure how he had made it back to the office let alone how long he had been in the car.  Cas reached into his glove box and pulled out his inhaler.  Once he felt safe he grabbed his bag and went to his office.

“Evening Mr. Novak we weren’t expecting you in today after your interview,” Hael stood at the reception desk.

“I wanted to get this typed up as quick as possible,” Cas passed her with a nod.

“I could transcribe it for you if you want to give me the recordings.”

“No!” Cas ducked his head and rushed to the elevator.

“Hey brother how was the interview?  Was he as much of a dick as expected?” Bart asked as he passed.

“It was unexpected I’m on my way to finish it now.”

“Oh alright well have a good night.”

“You as well.”

Cas made it upstairs without any other interruptions.  His secretary, Rachael, waved as he passed her desk but said nothing.  He acknowledged her with a nod then continued on his way.  Cas had failed to tell Dean one thing about their session, it was videotaped as well.  The recorder had video as well but he never mentioned it because he liked candid expressions instead the well schooled kind that others gave.  He did it with all the interviews so that he could go back and put life into the article.

Cas uploaded the video to his personal server and watched it as he took notes.  Without a doubt Dean was genuinely interested in him and it shocked him more to see the evidence.  He worked quietly to get the first draft done while it was fresh on his mind.  Cas sent an email to Dean after he had made reservations for them.  Cas added his personal mobile number to the end and hit send before he could change his mind.

****

Dean dressed casual per Cas’ request.  Dean changed his clothes again.  He did not want to seem too dressed up with what others expected of him.  Cas was different.  Sam chuckled as Dean changed his clothes again.

“That is the fourth time that you’ve changed clothes,” Sam tied his hair back, “this chick must be very special.  You seem to be dressing down.  She isn’t a hippy is she?  That did not end well last time.”

“No _he_ isn’t.”

“Really?  You are actually going out in public with a man?  No in house dates hiding from the public?” Sam stared at Dean.

“Twice did that happen.  Cas is different.  He’s . . . he isn’t in it for my persona or sex,” Dean stepped in front the mirror in a green and grey shirt.

“That’s the shirt,” Sam nodded.

“Okay then.  These pants okay?”

“I’m your manager you’re the model you tell me.”

“I think they’re too much.”

“Then change.”

“Thanks Sam.  I thought you’d laugh at me,” Dean walked into his closet to change pants.

“Why because you finally found someone that works with you?” Sam smiled gently.

“No because I haven’t dated a guy in years,” Dean called from the closet as he shimmed into a dark pair of jeans.

“Where’d you meet him?” Sam walked over to Dean’s closet and picked out shoes and a belt for his brother.

“Remember that interview that I had yesterday?  He was the interviewer.  Senior editor.”

“Did you say Senior Editor?” Sam grinned.

“Yeah why?” Dean tied his shoes and looked up at Sam.

“He wanted to meet you then.  Most senior editors take big pieces or none at all.  An interview with a celebrity without attachment of a cause is under them.  He went out his way for the assignment.  I think he likes you too,” Sam patted him on the back.

“Really?” Dean’s face brightened, “he did seem to have an interest.  He knew about all of my work from years ago before I was even a name.”

“Then I think you’ll have a good time.”

“Fuck now I’m nervous,” Dean checked his hair in the mirror.

“Don’t be.  He already likes you,” Sam handed Dean the cologne from his dresser.

“Okay.  Well, how do I look?” Dean held out his arms and turned.

“Like you’re gonna get laid tonight.”

“Not on the first date.  We already talked about it,” Dean blushed.

“As part of his interview?” Sam looked at him skeptical.

“No.  As part of my interview of him.”

“Oh because that makes sense,” Sam rolled his eyes, “whatever big brother.  Have fun.  Tomorrow is your day off so stay out if you want.”

“Thanks.”

Dean grabbed his valet ticket and wallet and left his hotel room.   He chanted calming words as he headed to the restaurant to meet Cas and tried not to panic.  Dean tossed his keys to the valet, grabbed a ticket from the stand and went in.  He knew that dressed down and no product in his hair people would not recognize him at a glance and depended on that to make it through the floor without being stopped.  He was escorted to the table where Cas was already seated.  Cas stood when he saw Dean and Dean realized that business casual was Cas’ look.  He was gorgeous.  Dean pulled him in and kissed his cheek instead of a handshake.

“You have touched me more than I expected from the instructions that were sent over for the interview.  I like it,” Cas blushed as he sat back down.

“I like touching you.  So is this place special for you? It’s still very trendy but I was expecting something a little more high end but you wanting to dress down because it suits you,” Dean picked up the menu and glanced over it.

“I like the hamburgers here.  Their steaks are pretty good too.”

“Well if you like it then I will like it too,” Dean looked at Cas over the menu.

“Castiel love!” Balthazar bounced over to their table.

“Zar so good to see you.  I wasn’t sure if you were here or not,” Cas stood and greeted his friend with a warm hug.

“I am only checking in.  And who is this darling Adonis?” Balthazar turned to Dean.

“Hi.  I’m Dean,” Dean waved but did not reach out to him.

Balthazar turned to Cas with wide eyes, mouth open and a hand to his chest.  He batted his eye lashes and his mouth worked as he tried to get his derailed thoughts together.  Cas dropped back down into the chair and waited.

“ _The_ Dean?” Balthazar’s asked excitedly.

“Yes,” Cas looked to the floor.

“Oh Dean,” Balthazar turned to face him again, “it is beyond a pleasure to finally meet you.  I would embrace you and give you many kisses if Castiel had not warned me already.  Dean.  Dean.  Deeeaaan!” Balthazar sang his name cheerfully, “my Castiel has finally caught his love.”

“ZAR!” Cas’ eyes went comically wide as he glanced over at a laughing Dean.

“Oh my!  You have not told him of how much you adore him yet? I do apologize my dear.  I shall go get your usual made and the same for your Adonis of a date.  I will not interrupt again.  Tata!” Balthazar flounced off to the kitchen with the menus tucked under his arm.

“So Cas,” Dean gave him a knowing grin, “is there something you want to tell me?”

“Um.  No.  I think I’m good,” Cas drained his glass of water as he tried to cool himself.

“Adore huh?  I can go with that.”

“I’m glad that you can.  This was not how I expected this to go,” Cas cleared his throat.

“It’s okay.  I’m glad that it’s already out on the table and no secrets.  I think I kinda like you too.  Obviously you’ve had more time to get used to the idea than I have but I look forward to having someone sing about my love for you someday.”

Cas looked up at Dean.  Dean smiled and took his hand.  He kissed his fingers and they sat for moment of silence as the emotions settled between them.

 

“I thought,” Dean mumbled between kisses, “you said,” another kiss, “second date.”

“Mm for oral sex not for making out,” Cas situated himself on Dean’s lap and kissed him again.

“We’re on your bed,” Dean pulled back and pushed Cas up, “I don’t want to move too fast.”

“I’m moving a lot slower than any of my fantasy meet ups with you.  I would have been balls deep in you by time the interview ended if my fantasies had their way.”

“Shit.  That’s, uh, that’s something.  Are you sure making out is it?  Damn they need a grown up term for this,” Dean leaned in and kissed him again.

“No I’m not sure.  Feeling you get hard under me makes me want to take you right here.”

“Will you think less of me if we do go further?” Dean asked with a touch of worry in his eyes.

“Never.  Dean I have had a shrine both literal and figurative set up for you since I was in college.  Having sex with you is definitely number one on my bucket list.  I would have thought this would be okay with you.”

“The tabloids are full of half truths.  I’ve never slept with someone I hadn’t been dating.  They just like to lump it all together so it seems like they were back to back.”

“Dean if you don’t want to do more than kissing I’m fine with that.  Though I have been wearing this cock ring all night so I may explode soon if I don’t jerk off,” Cas kissed down his neck.

“What?” Dean pulled back and looked at him.

“I wasn’t sure how the night was going to end,” Cas shrugged.

“Then I don’t feel bad about the plug I have been wearing to be ready just in case.”

“That explains the frequent bathroom visits during dinner.  Didn’t you say your brother helped you dress?”

“I wasn’t naked.  He wouldn’t be able to tell either way.”

“I’m gonna come in you tonight young man,” Cas bit his neck.

“Fuck yes.”

Cas wasted not a minute more with foreplay.  He had thought about it the minute he had finished the interview and watched the video.  He wanted Dean and had for too many years to count.  As he pushed into Dean every thought vanished and it was just them and their instincts.  Dean gasped and Cas moved in him with quick shallow thrusts that turned long and deep.  Dean moaned and knew he would not last long.  He had been on edge all night and it was about to crack the dam open.

“Dean.  You are perfect,” Cas kissed the back of his neck as he pressed all the way into him.

“Everything, mmm, everything you imagined?”

“And more.  I have to see your face,” Cas pulled out and turned Dean onto his back, “better.”

“Yes,” Dean pulled him down to kiss him.

“Not gonna last long,” Cas whimpered against his lips.

“I know.”

Cas reached between them while they kissed and stroked Dean.  He sped up his hips when Dean began to whimper.  He climaxed as Dean ran his nails up and down his back.  Dean fell into his orgasm as Cas finished his.  They lay there for several minutes before Cas got up and grabbed a warm cloth to clean Dean up.

“When do you have vacation time?”

“Hm,” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “I have to give at least a week’s notice but I can take up to a month off.  Why?”

“I have filming in Prague for three weeks and would love for you to join me.”

“That would be lovely.”

They cuddled into each other and Dean had a thought that had been on his mind.

“Cas, how old are you?”

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” Cas chuckled, “40.”

“Oh,” Dean’s forehead wrinkled, “you’ve followed my career for 14 years.  That means. . .oh.  What’s the male form of cougar?”

“Silver fox.”

“I bagged me a silver fox.”

“Dean,” Cas chuckled and he pulled Dean to him.

Dean cuddled into him and drifted to sleep.  Happy that he was on his way to a new adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read! I hope it's been a joyful day for you. Kick back and relax. You can mosey on over and read other things I've written to help you relax.


End file.
